Harry Potter and the series of Music Videos!
by mc-swirl-girl
Summary: It's like if Hogwarts took over MTV! R&R!


**    Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is Harry Potter or anything that is Justin Timberlake.

    **A/N: This takes place during Harry's fifth year in _Order of the Phoenix_. Not everything is in canon, but who cares? **

    **"Ginny, Ginny" performed by ****Harry Potter (to the tune of ****"Senorita" by ****Justin Timberlake)**

    It was after the match of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend Michael Corner were having a big argument.

    "You didn't have to show off!" Michael Corner yelled from his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

    "I wasn't showing off! I wanted Gryffindor to win!" Ginny yelled back from her side at the Gryffindor table.

    "You always want Gryffindor to win!" Michael Corner shouted back from his table, "What about Ravenclaw? What about me?"

    "Of course I always want Gryffindor to win! I'm _in_ Gryffindor!" Ginny screamed. Every student in Hogwarts was used to Ginny and Michael's bickering—or shouting over the heads of students in Hufflepuff. 

    "Why does it always have to be about _you_? Ginny, it's always about you!" Michael continued to shout which made a first year in Hufflepuff almost jump out of her seat.

    "Aren't you one to talk?! You haven't even paid me back for that alligator-skin hat you made me buy for you at Hogsmeade last year!"

    Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, was fed up with the noise going on over her head during every meal. She got up and went over to Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.

    "Harry, doesn't it bother you that Ginny's with someone else?" she whispered.

    "Yeah, he doesn't deserve her!" Harry said.

    "Haha! I knew you fancied Ginny!" Ron teased.

    "Ron, I fancied her for a long time. Everyone knows that every since I gave her that Oompa Loompa for Valentine's Day. Why do you think I have 'Ginny' written all over my books?"

    "Well," said Ron, his face getting red and picking up Harry's Potions textbook which had 'I love Ginny', 'Ginny + Harry = Hotbloods', and 'Ginny' in hearts scribbled all over it, "I thought they belonged to Colin Creevey." 

    "Really, especially when it says in big bold black letters, 'This belongs to the Italian Stallion'?" Harry remarked.

    Ron glanced down at it and read the words. He also looked at the bottom right hand corner which said, "DIE, SNAPE! DIE!" in red ink.

    Susan Bones rolled her eyes, "I have a plan you two. I'm sick of all the arguing coming from Ginny and Michael Corner. So here's what we'll do . . ." She kneeled down to whisper her plan.

    "What?! I take a bath everyday thank you very much! Well, your hair smells like apples! I hate apples! Pineapples are better!" Michael continued to argue loudly back and forth with Ginny. There was already a hygiene rumor going around with him. Apparently, he would _Scourify_ himself incase he was too lazy to bathe.

    "Ooh!" said Cho Chang as she took out a pad of Post-it notes and wrote down, 'Remember to buy pineapple-scented shampoo and conditioner!'

    "I'll never go tropical for you, Corner!" Ginny screamed.

    "Okay, then I'll stop using soap!" He yelled back and then felt a tap on his shoulder.

    "Corner, come with me," said Professor McGonagall and the two made their way over to Ginny.

    "Since when did you discover soap?!" Ginny shouted just before McGonagall and Michael appeared in front of them.

    "Weasley?" McGonagall summoned and three redheads looked up, "Er—I'll only be needing Ginny." Ginny stood up and followed her and Michael into the antechamber at the right corner of the Great Hall.

    Snape and Umbridge were already in there. They both lectured Ginny and Michael about how they shouldn't be such horrible people and how snakes can be such awesome pets.

    After the lecture, the two students and three professors came out of the room to see that  the High Table where the teachers sat wasn't there anymore. Ron and Harry were at the front, setting up sound equipment.

    Umbridge ran over to them, and tripped over a wire. She appeared unconscious, but no one noticed . . . or really cared for that matter.

    "Merlin's beard! Dolores!" Snape exclaimed as he was the only one who seemed to care. Or did he? He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

    "What's the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

    "We're just going to sing a song, Profess!" said Ron.

    "Oh, well, that's fine! I'll be in my office arranging my tartan hats and then rearranging them again," said McGonagall and she left the scene.

    "I don't approve of this at all! 15 points from Gryffindor!" said Snape.

    "Shut-up and let us do our thing, you old git!" yelled Harry.

    "All right, but you don't have to be nasty about it!" Snape cried just before Harry and Ron were going to perform. Draco Malfoy ran up in front of them and held a last minute sign that said 'I HATE MUSIC!' but it was greatly ignored as Harry looked over to Ginny.

    Ron began as he sat down behind a set of drums and began to play, and Harry stood behind a microphone.

**Ron: **

_Witches and Wizards_

_It's a pleasure to introduce you to_

_He's a friend of mine._

**Harry:**

_Yes, yes I am._

    Ginny had no idea what was going on but she made her way to the front and pushed Draco out of the way. He fell down and cried. A few people followed Ginny, including Hermione and Cho Chang.

**Ron:**

_And he goes by the name . . ._

_Harry_

_WowoOoOo!_

_All the way_

_from Number 4, __Privet Drive___

_And he's got something special for y'all tonight_

_He's gonna sign a song for y'all_

_About this girl_

    "Me!" Cho Chang shrieked.

**Ron: **

_No, not you._

     "It's about you!" Hermione said to Ginny. Cho looked disappointed and walked away.

    "What do I do?" asked Ginny.

     "Dance!" said Neville who was already grooving to the beat. He made his way over to Luna Lovegood and they started snapping their fingers and bumping butts.

    "Okay!" said Ginny and she started doing the 'meringue'.

**Harry:**

_On that sunny day_

_Didn't know I'd come across_

_Such a beautiful girl_

_Walking down King's Cross_

_Seen those bright brown eyes_

_And those pouty pink lips_

_She deserves the snitch_

_But where the heck is it?_

_Mama listen_

_Ginny, Ginny, I feel for you_

_You deal with things that you don't have to_

_He's really stupid, I can tell by his Patronus Charm_

_But you could feel this real magic_

_If you just lay in my . . ._

    Hermione and Seamus Finnigan started doing the tango as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil did the Macarena. Harry put the Sonorus spell on his voice so he didn't need the microphone anymore and he came over to Ginny and started dancing with her.

**Harry:**

_Running fast in my mind_

_Girl, won't you slow it down?_

_If we carry on this way_

_This might leave Hogwarts Grounds_

    "Go' tha' straight!" said Hagrid, as he did the 'Running-Man' and the floor started shaking.

**Harry:**

_How would you like to fly?_

_Is my Firebolt all right?_

_But you still deserve the Snitch_

_Haven't they found it?_

_Mama, listen_

_Ginny, Ginny, I feel for you_

_(feel for you)_

_You deal with things that you don't have to_

_(no, no)_

_He's really stupid, I can tell by his Patronus Charm_

_(just plain stupid, baby)_

_But you could feel this real magic_

_(feel it)_

_If you just lay in my . . ._

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(won't you lay in my)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(mama lay in my)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(baby, won't you lay in my)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see something that Galleons can't buy_

_And I know if you aren't too shy_

_I'll let you copy my Charms notes_

    Hermione frowned after that last verse, but she was having too much fun doing the 'Hustle' with Draco that she forgot about it two seconds later. Harry continued singing and dancing with Ginny in his arms.

**Harry:**

_And no longer will you ever have to try_

_Ginny, Ginny, I feel for you_

_You deal with things that you don't have to_

_(deal with things that you don't have to)_

_He's really stupid, I can tell by his Patronus Charm_

_(no, no)_

_But you could feel this real magic_

_(feel it)_

_If you just lay in my . . ._

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(whoa!)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(my baby!)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_(oooh, yeah!)_

_Ah, ah, arms . . ._

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see something that Galleons can't buy_

_And I know if you aren't too shy_

_I'll let you copy my Charms notes_

    Millicent tore Ginny and Harry apart and she attempted to dance with him.

    "Ah!" Harry screaned and shivered, and he ran back to his microphone and did the _Quietus_ spell on his voice.

**Harry:**

_Now, listen_

_I wanna try something right now_

_See, they don't do this anymore_

    Then everyone looked at the still unconscious Dolores Umbridge and started kicking her

_I'm a sing something and I want the guys to sing with me_

_They go_

_'It feels like something heating up, can I leave with you?'_

_And then the ladies go_

_'I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout, really leaving with you.'_

_Guys sing . . ._

**Guys:**

_It feels like something heating up, can I leave with you?_

**Harry:**

_And ladies . . ._

**Ladies:**

_I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout, really leaving with you_

**Harry:**

_Feels good, don't it? Come on . . ._

**Guys: **

_It feels like something heating up, can I leave with you?_

**Harry:**

_Yeah, ladies . . ._

**Ladies:**

_I don't know what I'm thinking 'bout, really leaving with you_

**Harry:**

_Sing it one more time_

    Everyone from all the houses (even Slytherin) was on the floor dancing and singing along to the music. Trelawney came down to find out where all the racket was coming from, but she ended up doing the 'Fox Trot' with Dumbledore.

**Harry:**

_Wizards . . . _

_Good night . . ._

_Witches . . ._

_Good morning . . . _

    The music ended and Ginny ran into Harry's arms. "I love you!"

    "WHAH?" Michael Corner exclaimed.

    "It's just not working out, Michael and you know that!" Ginny said to him.

    "True, true," Michael said, and then he saw Cho strutting by him washing her hair under a small cloud hovering over her and pouring water on her head, "Mmm, pineapples! Hey, will you go out with me?"

    "Um," Cho stopped to think, "Okay!"

    Ron looked lonely and then went over to Hermione to talk to her, "So, what's up?"

    Hermione turned around and gave him a big kiss.

    Draco whipped out a guitar and sang "Uptown Girl" to anyone who would listen.

**Harry:**

_And that's it!_


End file.
